Love Me Softly
by xxxibsteph
Summary: My first ever one shot, wooo! It's Eren x Levi, so if you don't like yaoi please don't read;P It's not too graphic either.


''No.. No.. No...'' Levi whispered, his hands running through his chalkboard-black hair, grasping at clumps at a time, nearly ripping them from his own head. It wasn't like Levi to panic, but he couldn't help it when he saw Eren's defenceless body lying in the nape of his own Titan. He could see that Eren was unable to move, let alone communicate. Titans were swarming towards them, too many for even himself to take out, especially not in his given state. He didn't have his blades either, he'd abandoned those a few minutes ago, as soon as he saw that Eren was so hurt.

''Levi!'' A woman yelled. He quickly turned his head to see Petra kneeling on Wall Maria, holding his 3D Maneuver Gear. She quickly threw it down to him. ''Grab Eren and get out of there! I'll try to lure the Titan's away with Hanji!'' As Petra's voice rang through Levi's ears, Hanji quickly appeared next to her, grinning with excitement.

Levi nodded at the two girls above him, ashamed that they had to see him so weak. His whole body was shaking violently as he grasped his gear and quickly struggled to put it on. He pulled out his blade and quickly cut Eren out of the red flesh that was starting to fuse with the frail boy's own. Levi took a deep breath before gently picking up the boy and put him over his shoulder. Levi was weak. Levi was weak from the battle that had just happened. Levi was weak from trying to kill the Colossal Titan that had nearly wiped Eren out. He secured the boy over his shoulder, panting from having to bear more weight than he should. He started to use his Maneuver Gear to soar through the rubble that was Shiganshina.

Once they'd reached Wall Rose, Levi collapsed. They'd been running on next to no fuel and no energy, being wounded only made the situation worse. Eventually, the man found the strength to get onto his knees, kneeling in front of Eren, inspecting him. He was bright red, almost scalded. Levi's vision began to blur, his ears started to ring, his body was getting heavier. He could see a figure of a woman running towards them both. He couldn't work out who it was. He tried once again to glance at the woman properly, but everything went black.

When Levi woke up, he was back in the castle, in his own bed, Eren nowhere in sight. He leapt up, pulling his bloody shirt over his head. His harnesses and boots had already been taken off for him. He pulled his Recon Corps cloak over himself, his bare chest and abs exposed, as he rushed out of his room, down the stairs and through the halls to the basement. He stopped to catch his breath as he reached the hall that Eren's room was in. He pulled the key out from inside his cloak and slowly made his way over to the room, sliding the key into the lock and opening the door.

The smell of must and a wall of heat hit him as he stepped inside. He staggered back a few steps, trying to breathe properly through the haze of what felt like some kind of poisonous gas. He glanced at the only item of furniture in the boys room - his bed. Eren was sat up, staring at Levi with glassy eyes, as if he'd been crying. Levi's eyes widened at the site, his usually tiny pupils enlarging. He slowly made his way over to the boy and sat on his bed, looking at him.

''What happened, Eren?''

''I gave up...'' Those were the only words that Eren could spill before bursting into fits of tears. He brought his knees up to his chest and rest his forehead on them, his tears sinking into the fabric covering his thighs. Levi had no idea what to do, he'd not had any experience with such emotions before. He didn't know whether to leave the boy alone or stay and comfort him. He decided with the latter, and sat properly on the bed, putting an arm around him.

''You did well. You fought as much as you could. We all did. That Colossal Titan was just too much...'' Eren didn't respond, he just leaned into Levi and wept some more. ''Stop crying, Eren. You're not weak. There is no reason for you to have given up. We were all too weak to fight. It was stupid of us to go straight for the Colossal in the first place...'' Levi was surprising himself with his soft words, he'd never have expected to say anything like that.

''Those bastards. They nearly killed you..'' Eren eventually whispered, his voice hoarse from crying.

''I'm alive. It's fine. I got out unscathed. Now sh.'' Eren looked up at Levi, totally confused as to why he wanted him to be quiet. He sat up, looking at Levi.

''Eh?'' Levi sighed, running a hand through his dark hair, shaking his head slightly at the boy. The room was pitch black, so the two could only just make out eachothers silhouettes.

''You still don't know the meaning of sh, do you?'' He sighed once again before leaning into the younger male, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him closer.

''L-Levi...'' Eren gasped, struggling to place a hand on each side of Levi's legs to balance himself from the sudden movement. ''What are you doing?'' Even though Eren couldn't see, he could tell Levi was smirking.

''Teaching you how to be quiet. Surely after three years training they taught you that much.'' Before Eren could respond, Levi had pulled him against himself, pressing his lips to his younger's, his hands gently gripping the hair at the nape of his neck.

Eren didn't respond to the kiss at first, he was in too much shock. Why was Levi kissing him? Before he could even think about the answer, his body had become relaxed and comfortable, his eyes softly closing, his lips parting as Levi's tongue traced them. Eren wasn't quite sure what to do, but Levi quickly took lead and traced the boys tongue with his own before pulling back slightly, delicately biting his lip, giving Eren goosebumps and a knotty feeling in his stomach.

Eren didn't want it to end. He quickly pushed himself against Levi, who was now lying underneath the boy. The older man wrapped his arm around the younger's waist, pulling him down on top of him. Their kiss deepened as their crotches touched, their hips swaying back and forth. A gentle moan escaped the younger's throat, making Levi blush. Eren quickly pulled away, straddling his Corporal.

''Why?'' He whispered, looking down at the man, praying the bulge in his tight pants would go unnoticed.

''Why not?'' Levi responded, tilting his head, looking Eren straight in the eyes. ''I like you. That's a bit obvious.'' Eren's eyes widened as he heard those three words.

''Y-You like me?'' He stuttered, mumbling slightly.

''Mhm.'' Levi sat up, Eren sitting on the bed in front of him. Just as Eren was about to respond, Levi's voice boomed through the room. ''I know you like me too, Eren.'' Eren's cheeks blazed crimson at how correct Levi was. He nodded.

''How did you know?''

''Levi intuition. It's special. Never mind that though. Eren, I want to protect you. I want you to be mine.'' He responded, looking at the boy sitting next to him, hoping that he'd accept the confession.

''I like you too, Levi. Please, let me be the one to protect you in battle. Let me be the one to ensure you don't get hurt, or die. Let me be the one to look after you. I'll be yours and only yours, if you'll be mine and only mine...'' Eren cringed at his own words, but in that moment it didn't matter. He knew he loved Levi, and he knew Levi felt the same. He knew that this was more of a reason for him to fight the Titans. He knew that this was who he wanted to protect. More than Armin, more than Mikasa. Eren wanted to protect Levi, no matter the cost.

Levi didn't respond, he just smiled and leaned in to kiss Eren once more, their lips locking, passion was the only thing that connected them. Love was bonding them together. Levi wanted to help Eren defeat all of the Titan's to avenge his mother. He wanted to help Eren get to the outside world. He wanted to be with Eren, no matter what. Eren was the only thing he cared about now.

''I love you, Eren Jaeger'' He whispered through the kiss.

''I love you too, Levi Rivaille'' Eren whispered back.


End file.
